Awakening Skills
� :: Valkyrie skills are the ones that are used in Valkyrie mode during duels. There are many valkyrie skills and every player can have all the skills. :: :: You acquire your first valkyrie skill when you reach lvl 20, after that you will have to take Awakening Crystal Fragments to the NPC in Abysmal Labyrinth to create a new skill stone. The stones you create are random, so is the skill you receive at lvl 20. :: :: Each Valkyrie skill has 5 levels. You must learn skill of previous level to learn next level. e.g. you must learn Barda Lv.1 to obtain Barda Lv.2. :: :: You can combine 5 Awakening Crystal Fragment Lv.1 for a Level 1 skill stone. More frags is required to obtain high level skill. e.g. you need six Lv.2 fragments to obtain Lv.2 skill stone, seven Lv.3 for Lv.3 skill. :: :: If you use the same skill stone more than one time, its rank will be improved. Rank affects the cooldown, damage and attack speed. Similar to your combat skill, You can set up to four Valkyrie Skills into shortcut bar. You can improve the performance and damage of each subset of awakening stones by applying more of the same leve, up to level 9. Valyrkie awakening skills damage is based on base damage multiplied by the % of Ultimate+ gear you have on. VP effects the Valyrkie life points, conversely Ultimate+ increases the damage of the skill to a fixed percentage. Barda Fire lots of bullets toward your opponent's location. This barrage is odd-way, your opponent will being hit if stop moving. Level up this barrage can increase number of ways(5-way at Level 1). Note this barrage is formed up by small bullets so it can be blocked. Boda Unleash some bullet circles to attack. Bullet circle expands fast, but there is always a larger gap near your opponent's direction, so it can be easily avoided by move through these gaps. Level up this barrage can increase the number of bullets in each circle to lower the gap between bullets(but the large gap remains unchanged). Note this barrage is formed up by small bullets so it can be blocked. Gald Fire several lines of bullets(3 bullets each line) toward your opponent's direction. Looks similar to Barda, but this barrage is even-way, so your opponent will being hit if move. Level up this barrage can increase the number of ways(8-way at level 1). Note this barrage is formed up by small bullets so it can be blocked. Gef Gef unleash some bullets toward all directions, those bullet will go straight ahead for a short range and stop, then turn right and start move toward that direction. Description ingame saids it is random-direction but this barrage is actually have fixed direction. Level up this barrage can increase the number of ways(12-way at level 1). Note this barrage is formed up by big bullets so it cannot be blocked. Jota Unleash two bullet circles to attack. circles created by this skill expands very fast, but gap between bullets is large, so can be easily avoided. Level up this barrage can increase the number of bullets in each circle, reduce the gap between bullets. Note this barrage is formed by big bullets so it cannot be blocked. Raud Send out waves of lines of bullets towards all directions. Lines go very fast, but its odd-way so opponent can evade it easily by move slightly. Level up this barrage can increase number of ways(8-way at level 1). Note the line of bullets is formed up by both big and small bullets, so it is not recommended to block this barrage. Rida Unleash bullets in swirl formation. Small gap between bullets so its easy to hit, but the speed is not fast. Level up this barrage can increase number of ways(4-way at level 1). Note the barrage is formed up by small bullets so it can be blocked. Seid Unleash lines of bullets(3 each line) in swirl formation. Similar to Rida, but fewer ways, fast, and gap between bullet line is smaller than Rida, make it a perfect attacker, but if failed to hit, opponent will have more chance to hit you due to fewer ways. Level up this barrage can increase the number of ways (2-way at level 1). Note the barrage is formed up by small bullets so it can be blocked. Skog Unleash bullets(5-way) in swirl formation, and add three bullet circles to attack. This barrage is fast but due to gap between bullets it is hard to hit. Level up this barrage can increase number of bullets, make the gap smaller. Note this barrage is formed up by big and small bullets. you cannot block big bullets so be careful. Tofr unleash lines of bullets toward all directions. Bullets unleashed by this attack will move straight forward for a short range(each bullet has different range), and turn left-backward then move straight again. Level up this barrage can increase number of ways(5-way at level 1). Note this barrage is formed up by big bullets so it cannot be blocked. Ver Unleash four bullet circles, and fire four bunches of bullet towards your opponent's direction. bullet bunch is odd-way, gap between bullets is small but the bunch itself can be easily dodged. The bullet circles created by Ver moves very slow, make it a good barrage for barrage combination. Level up this barrage can increase the bullet in each circle, make the gap smaller. Note this barrage is formed up by small bullets so it can be blocked. Veid Veid fires several main bullet forward. The main bullet will keep go straight forward, and release several sub bullets toward opponent's direction on its way. Level up this barrage can increase number of ways(1-way at level 1). Note this barrage is formed up by big bullets so it cannot be blocked.